


Sealed Fates

by Netherwurm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netherwurm/pseuds/Netherwurm
Summary: An evil cult of ghost worshipers is attempting to collect ancient magical artifacts that can give humans the power of pokémon. One artifact for each type, and they have found three of them already. Can a team of young trainers from Kanto and their professor friend keep this cult from collecting any more, and stop them from opening a portal to the spirit world and destroying this one in the process?





	Sealed Fates

Five figures, standing side to side on a beach at night, look up the side of a cliff. Fifteen feet above sits a mansion. One man, wearing a gothic style suit, nods to the others who nod back. These other figures, in black cloaks, release pokémon from their dusk balls.Two gastly and two duskull are handed the ends of ropes and fly up with them, When the pokémon float back down they hooded people start to climb. Their leader releases a pokémon from his own dusk ball, this one a dusknoir, and it carries him up the cliffside.

Meanwhile inside the mansion a man in a business suit loosens his tie as he walks into a huge livingroom, fireplace lit and his loyal butler waiting to take his coat. After removing his coat he pulls out a luxury ball and lets out his furfrou who walks over to the fireplace and lays down. The man sits down in a nearby chair. His butler brings him a glass of wine from his butler.

“Thank you Jenkins, that will be all for tonight.”

“If you need anything else before bed I will be in the kitchen,” and Jenkins leaves the room.

The man takes a sip of his wine and sighs, “What a stressful day. At least the first package has been sent out, it’s his problem now.”

The furfrou opens one eye, flops his tail once, then relaxes more. Suddenly his head shoots up, looking towards the entranceway. Noticing this the man looks over as well as a black robed figure enters the room, a gastly at their side.

Wearily he sits his wine down on the counter and says, “Can I help you?” Furfrou stands up and comes to his side as he to stands.

A second man in a goth suit walks in and says, “You can help by handing over those six artifacts your team found Mr Frederick.”

“Vincent! What are you doing here?”

Vincent walks around the room, looking at things. “When I heard about your great find, I knew it was time for a visit.” He stops and looks at a painting. It’s of a majestic furfrou that has been given the dandy trim, head held high, standing in front of three large first place trophies. “So where are these artifacts of yours?”

Furfrou growls again. Frederick puts a hand on his head to calm him. “You’re late, the artifacts have been shipped elsewhere. Now get out of my house!”

“Is that any way to talk to a guest?” 

“I‘m sorry, please get out of my house.”

“Not without those artifacts!” Vincent summons dusknoir from his dusk ball. Gastly from beside the black robed mangets closer to the furfrou.

“Furfrou,” says Frederick. “Snarl!”

Furfrou snarls nastily at the enemies. Human and pokémon opponents alike cover their ears at the horrible sound. Gastly has no hands and shrinks back in pain, before retreating back to the safety of his dusk ball.

Once the snarling ends Vincent yells “Dusknoir, use thunderpunch!”

Dusknoir attachs furfrou with an electrified punch to the left shoulder. Furfrou responds by biting his arm. Dusknoir is then tossed to the floor unconscious.

“Hypnosis,” says a voice. A gastly manifests in front of furfrou and locks him in a hypnotic gaze. As he falls asleep two more black robed men walk into the room, a duskull floating next to one. Frederick goes to his furfrou’s side and checks to make sure he isn’t badly injured.

“Master.” Says the robed figure in a woman’s voice as her duskull floats nearby. “We have interrogated the butler and determined that the artifacts have been split into two shipping containers. One of the crates has been shipped to a professor in Kanto.”

“And the other?” inquires Vincent.

The woman steps aside and a fourth robed figure enters carrying a two foot long, six inch high, and eight inch wide crate. He walks up to Vincent and holds it out. He opens it to reveal three ancient looking brown leather bracers, each with a single colored gemstone in the center. Each gemstone a different color. One black, one violet, and one metallic silver.

“Bracers,” Vincent says. “The legends never specified what the items of power were.” He moves his hand over the three bracer before picking up the one with the violet gem. “This one feels somehow right.” He picks it up and slides it onto his right arm. The gemstone, and his eyes, light up with violet as he is filled with ghostly energy.

“I see,” says Vincent. “So these bracers grant the wearer the power of a type of pokemon.”

“Master?” asks the woman.

“This is bad.” Frederick says quietly.

Vincent holds up the arm with the bracer, “This bracer grants me the power of a ghost type pokémon.” He looks at the other two still in the crate. “These other two must be...” He thinks. “Dark and steel” He then looks at Frederick. “And there are three more of these headed to the Kanto professor.”

Frederick glares silently back. The man holding the crate speaks up. “That’s what the butler told us.”

Vincent smiles. “Well I can’t have you trying to stop me.” He places his hands in front of his chest, palms facing each other, fingers slightly bent. A ball of ghostly energy forms in between them. He then throws the shadow ball at Frederick, pushing him back into the wall. He falls to the floor, unmoving. “Now lets go collect ourselves some more bracers from the old Kanto professor.” He turns and leaves out the way they came and his minions follow with the crate.

Furfrou awakens to find his master lying on the floor and rushes to him. Furfrou sniffs at Frederick, and then pushes him gently with his snout, but he doesn’t move. Furfrou lays down next to him and whines. Soon Jenkins the butler enters, bruised and beaten. He sees furfrou and Frederick and runs over to them, practically stumbling to the floor.

“Oh Sir,” He says checking Frederick. “I am so sorry I wasn’t strong enough to protect you.” Not feeling a pulse he moves a hand to furfrou. “It appears we have lost our master.” He bows his head and they both weep.


End file.
